


There's No Place Like Home

by Shes_A_Fairytale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Siblings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_A_Fairytale/pseuds/Shes_A_Fairytale
Summary: Amber has a chance to visit her family in Mistral. Of course she's going to go. (The Amber and Oscar are siblings AU no one asked for)





	There's No Place Like Home

Amber could already imagine the scolding Qrow was going to give her when she returned to Mistral. She was supposed to stay as close to him as possible or at least tell him where she was going. 

But this was something she had to do on her own.

Amber wrapped her horse's reins around the fence before turning to the old barn. This was her home. It had been almost a year since she had left. She had been wanting to come home for so long but now that she was here she couldn't even walk up to it.

_ Just take one step at a time.  _ Amber told herself as she made her way up to the door and gave it a gentle knock.

Amber's stomach twisted into a nervous knot when the door opened and she found herself face to face with Aunt Em. Emilia Pine was a good woman with a lot of sass and a stern look that could kill grimm. She had practically raided Amber and Oscar on her own.

“Amber?” She asked throwing her arms around her niece to hug. “We've missed you so much.”

“I missed you guys too,” Amber replies, tears filling her eyes as she gave her aunt a hug.

The “official” story from Ozpin was that she was supposed to have gone to Vale to train at Beacon, a special program that was trying to outreach to those who didn't have access to go to combat school normally. Of course that was one of his half truths half lies. She was technically being trained but not because of some outreach program.

“Aunt Em who is it?” came a young boy's half asleep voice. Amber gave a huge smile when Oscar came into view. His own hazel eyes widened in shock. “Amber?!”

“Hey squit,” Amber said walking over to her younger brother.”Look at you, you still haven't managed to grow an inch,” she teased as she ruffled his hair.

“Hey I've grown a little bit,” Oscar replied as he ducked away from her.

“And as I seem to remember you didn't hit your growth spurt until you were seventeen,” Aunt Em said to Amber. “Now come to the kitchen I'm making muffins for breakfast.”

Amber's stomach growled at the thought of Aunt Em's cooking. For the first time she really got a look around the living room. The same old couch with sinking cushions, the TV that only wanted to work half the time across from it. Several bookshelves were pressed against the wall. It was as if her home had been frozen in time.

It made her happy and sad to know that that her leaving hadn't affected anything. 

Oscar grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. “What's it like to be a huntress?” He asked, his voice filled with awe.

Amber kept her eyes on the table. She didn't want to lie, she hated it more than anything else, but she needed to keep her family safe. “It's rough."

It technically wasn't a lie, learning to control the maiden's power was rough. But saying it still made Amber feel terrible. 

"Well I know whatever you set your mind to you'll see it through. You're both very stubborn, you get that from your mother," Aunt Em said as she sat a large plate of muffins in the center of the table.

Amber grabbed one and began nibbling on it. It had been years since the night they had lost their parents. She wasn't even sure if Oscar could remember it, or their parents for that matter. 

"So Amber how long are you going to be able to stay here?"

Amber looked up at her aunt with a blank look. She hadn't really thought about how long she'd actually visit or anything like that. She just knew Qrow hadn't returned from his bar run when she had woken up and she had decided to take advantage of the situation.

Honestly probably not her smartest move.

At that moment her scroll let out a loud ring, causing Amber to jump. Ozpin had given her one for emergencies but no one ever called her.

_ Shit,  _ was the only thing she could think as she stared at the photo of Qrow. "Uh excuse me for a second it's my professor."

She went into the living room and pressed to accept the call. "Hello?"

"Amber where the hell are you?" Came Qrow's gruff voice over the scroll. "I've been looking all over the city for you and Leo said you haven't reported in to him."

"Uh yeah about that…" Amber trailed off, not wanting to give Qrow the exact address of the farm, this was the one normal part of her life. "I'm not in the city. I was traveling around the outskirts just taking in the scenery like most tourists would."

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end. "Look kid I get that the rules may seem stupid, especially at your age, but they're there to keep you safe."

"I know. I...look I'll be heading straight back right now," Amber replied quietly. She had barely gotten a chance to see her family and now she had to leave again already. If only she could tell them the truth.

_ We don't want to cause a panic,  _ Ozpin's words echoed in her head.

Amber was dreading the conversation as she got back to the kitchen. Her barely touched muffin sat on it's plate. "Uh hey guys I know I barely got here but there was a problem in the city and my professor needs me back in the city."

"But you just got here," Oscar said. "Can't they wait for a little bit?"

"Oscar," Aunt Em said in a stern voice. "People need help and that's what a hunter's job is."

Oscar got up from the table to give Amber a hug. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Please promise me you'll be back soon."

Amber bent over to kiss the top of his head. "Course I will. First chance I get I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure this is no surprise to everyone who follows me on tumblr. I've been having a lot of feelings about the idea of Oscar and Amber being siblings and I had to get it out. 
> 
> I feel like I really do want to write a couple more fics based on this idea. If you'd like to see anything in this universe let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
